


Thor与Loki与同人插画

by IchbinMusik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinMusik/pseuds/IchbinMusik
Summary: Thor会画画了





	1. Chapter 1

要说清楚这件事情，那还是应该追溯到几年前，他刚和Loki住进复仇者大厦的时候。

“你该给自己找个爱好，朋友。”Tony严肃的看着无所事事的Thor——他每天训练结束后就没什么事情做了，Tony觉得应该帮自己的好同事找个在中庭打发时间的法子。

“可我能干什么呢。我和Loki不一样。网络和电子设备并不能带给我乐趣。”Thor靠在沙发上喝酒，为了打发时间，他现在大白天都喝酒——保不齐哪天就会喝太多，那就麻烦了。

“或许你可以经常出去转转，纽约这么大的地方，肯定能找到合你心意的东西。”钢铁侠笃定地建议。

“如果你这么说的话。”Thor从谏如流。

>>>>>>

可事实证明这根本就行不通。

Thor不太适合中庭的活动，它们对他来说都太易碎了，如果您一定想要一个解释的话——Thor尝试了赛车，可那车没法负担他的体重；他尝试了冲浪，但在弄坏了十几块冲浪板后坚决放弃；Thor甚至还兼职了一次平面模特——Tony强迫他试试——但他认为有些动作太高难度了，他做不到……

最终，Thor还是坐着喝酒，看上去更加沮丧了。也许自己该回阿斯加德帮父亲处理国事，而不是像现在这样，日复一日的训练，喝酒，给Loki跑腿儿，叫Loki出房间走走，和Loki因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵架……

老天，这样一想居然就全是Loki的事情。

Thor觉得这不行，弟弟也已经是个一千多岁的大孩子了，他不能总是这么任性，雷神突然决定以后让Loki自己出去买东西。

聪明的诡计之神知道了这个消息之后在半小时之内学会了网购——并关联了Thor的工资卡——这件事情暂且不提，钢铁侠突然为自己的老朋友想到了个绝好的主意。

“Thor，从今天开始你就和Steve学画画吧。”他的表情相当坚定。

后者怀疑自己是否听错了。

“和Steve学画画？Rogers他会画画？”Thor首先质疑“Steve会画画”这件事情的真实性，他如何都不觉得美国队长是这么细腻的人——说真的，他这帮同事里面怎么会有细腻的人。

“我已经和他打过招呼了，相信你会得到良好的训练。”Tony扯了一个大大的笑容，拍了拍Thor的肩膀——后者依旧是一副难以置信的表情。

就像这样，Thor的绘画训练开始了。

>>>>>>

看着Loki的同人作品有这样空前的人气——“为什么你不试着去出同人本呢？”Tony开始出谋划策。

“同人本？就是Romanoff收藏的那些书吗？”诡计之神看上去并不是一窍不通。

“没错，反正你闲着也是闲着。”钢铁侠继续撺掇，“这也是个提高’基锤’人气的好机会。”

“如果你这样建议的话，Stark，告诉我该怎么做。”Loki突然有了兴趣——可以推广“基锤”的话，再麻烦他都不介意，二王子有着君临AO3的远大目标。

“我可以帮你解决大部分的事情，但插画师那边，你还是需要自己出面交流。”Tony突然停下来顿了一顿，下一秒便想到了个绝佳的人选——

“可是，朋友，我倒是可以向你推荐一位插画师。”

>>>>>>

Thor还记得那是个漂亮的早晨，他留恋了几分钟弟弟的睡颜，享用了十分普通的早餐，然后去了训练场。就在那里，他得到了自己漫长的千年人生中，第一次作为插画师的工作。

“嘿，Thor，你最近还在画画吗？”Tony倚靠在玻璃门上欣赏金发大个子的抡锤训练。“我听Steve说你很有天分，进步也很快。”

“是吗，他真是过奖了。”Thor停下手上的动作，有点得意的同时却一头雾水，不知Tony为何如此突兀地挑起这个话题。

“我有份很好的差事要委托给你，最近你看上去正好没什么事做。”

“很好的差事？”雷神有种与之相反的很差的预感，“我不会再去做平面模特了，Tony，我想我早就和你说过这件事。”

“平面模特，哦不不不，我的朋友，你现在是插画师了。”钢铁侠慢悠悠踱到Thor跟前，“Thor现在正式作为Steve的门徒出道了。”他宣布道。

“嘿，我想我没明白你的意思，插画师？额……类似画家？”突然“被出道”的金发男人蹙着眉头——没有缘由的，他感觉从Tony口中说出来的话都不是那么靠谱。

“没错，你完全可以这么理解。”

“可我不……”

“酬劳丰厚。”

“但我还……”

“工作轻松。”

“不过我……”

“我已经答应对方了，你不会让我为难的吧，朋友。”

Thor的漂亮早晨变得有些一言难尽了。

>>>>>>

Tony是个行动派，虽说这根本不是他的同人本，但他依旧兴致勃勃，关心程度甚至超过了Loki本人。

“我已经把你的联系方式给他了，大概很快那边就会来主动联系你。”Tony朝Loki挤挤眼睛，“这是你作为同人作者的联系方式，一定要和平日的账号区分。”

为了使这个恶作剧不会太早露馅儿，花花公子准备得万般周全，他为两个人都注册了新的账号，以免他们发现对方就是自己的枕边人。

Thor倒是为难了起来，他不知道自己能否胜任这个工作。于是Steve便理所当然的成为了他的咨询对象——

“我觉得我得推了这份工作。”讲清来龙去脉后，金发男人开门见山。

但他的绘画老师完全与他完全观念相悖，“不，Thor，这是个多好的机会！”Steve显然非常支持，“以你现在的水平，我认为你完全可以胜任！”

美国队长对Tony背后的刻意经营一概不知，但凡他知道那么一星半点儿的内幕，美利坚的良心绝不会像这样将自己的朋友往火坑里推。

最终在Steve的鼎力支持下，Thor终于败下阵来——“谢谢，我会去试试的。”他掏出手机，踌躇着向约稿人发出了好友申请。

>>>>>>

【你好，Tony说就是你要约稿】

【没错，他向我推荐了你，说你是一位出色的插画师】Loki回复的很迅速，他碰巧在上网。

【那实属过誉，请问我需要画什么呢】Thor有些生疏地敲打着键盘，发消息的速度不及对方。

【是给同人本的插图】  
【我想你需要先读读我的作品】

Thor在看到同人本这个词之后愣了几秒，并马上Google了一下这个生词。Odin在上，他烦躁地揉了揉头发——为什么最近“同人”这个词汇总是这样频繁地出现在他身边。

雷神至今不能忘记第一次看到同人插画的情景，他可能做梦都不会想到，自己有朝一日居然会自己画这东西。

碍于Tony的面子，Thor无法开口拒绝。不会有第二次了，他在心里发誓。这绝对要比平面模特还要糟糕。现在，如果让雷神在平面模特和画同人插画之中选一个——“我愿意做一整年的平面模特。”Thor保准会毫不犹豫地回答。

【所以具体我要画什么呢？】新人插画师花了些时间为自己做了一番心理疏导，回复了约稿人。

【我会先把作品发给你阅读，方便我们之后确定场景】  
【不知道你是否听说过这个配对】  
【是基锤】  
【我需要4张基锤的黑白插图】


	2. chapter3

在看到“基锤”这个词的瞬间，Thor的脑子里就放开了烟花。对于同人文学的用词，Thor谈不上了解，但也绝不能算是一概不知。巧在几个月前他偶然从朋友那里得知了中庭人有意淫他和Loki谈恋爱的兴趣——虽说他们现在真的在谈恋爱了——因此，Thor对“锤基”和“基锤”自然有所耳闻，他本人甚至还阅读过几篇“锤基”同人。

新人插画师反应了一段时间，仔细搜索一番记忆，然后得出了“好像基锤是Loki在上面”的结论。

这下Thor Odinson的第一次工作任务在别别扭扭的基础上还有些一言难尽了——他不仅要画自己和弟弟，还要画自己被弟弟操。

【怎么？】  
【你画不了吗？】

Loki见对方许久没有回复，有些不耐烦了起来。

【额，不】

想了想Steve的鼎力支持和Tony的大力推荐，Thor攥着良心敲下了“没事，我想我能画”。

【所以具体是要画些什么？】

知道了内容是“基锤”之后，和对面的作者对话的时候Thor都十分小心翼翼，他实在不忍心告诉对方：抱歉，现实中Loki才是被操的那个。

【要麻烦你先读一遍我的作品】  
【这样之后更方便和你商榷作画场景】

Loki将自己连载的网站发了过去，结束了与画师的第一次对话。他伸了个懒腰，将黄昏的斜阳拥入怀里。Loki喜欢黄昏，落日为楼宇轮廓镀上的金红是Thor的颜色。

感觉自己解决了一事，黑发男人心情畅快非常，决定去招惹一下哥哥。他像往常一样直接推门而入，可换来的却是和往常完全不同的一声惊讶嚎叫。声音的主人Thor嗷地抱住了电脑，慌慌张张看着突然到来的访客。

“你怎么不敲门！”Thor惊魂未定。

“你什么时候见我敲过你的门。”Loki莫名其妙。

“你在干什么见不得人的事情。”邪神转而觉察出了问题。

“没什么。”Thor逐渐归于冷静。

Loki没有过多的追问，在他们两人的交往中，双方都留给了对方足够的自由。况且，根据Loki的猜测，他的哥哥也许是在偷偷摸摸地研究中庭科技，不想被自己取笑罢了。

Thor关掉了显示器，隐去AO3的界面。雷神是不会想让Loki——或是任何一个人——知道，自己居然在独处的时候看同人小说，并且还是“基锤”的同人小说。这实在是太荒唐了，如果传出去的话，他再怎样也无法解释清楚。

“我才不会嘲笑你，当年你格鲁特语课上不及格的时候我也没拿你开玩笑。”Loki表达了对Thor热情好学的理解，虽说后者一点都听不出头绪。

“你今天做了什么？”最后Thor决定彻底地转移话题。

“我今天完成了个不小的任务。”Loki愉快地回答。“你呢？”

“不巧，我今天接到了个不小的任务。”Thor舒了口气。

“那可有够不巧的。”黑发男人吻了吻Thor的嘴唇，而后在他的撩拨之下这个浅吻变成了深吻。Loki的味道和他的性情一样诡谲多变，今天他尝起来是甜的。

>>>>>>

Thor和Loki并不会每天都睡在一起，有时候这会让Thor感到寂寞，但绝不是今天。Thor Odinson头一次因为Loki不睡在自己身边而感到轻松和欢快。

他打开了台灯，双手因紧张而微微出汗。屏幕上的“基锤”Tag是那样刺眼，Thor做了个吞咽的动作，然后视死如归地点开了链接。

就这样，Thor的基锤同人文学鉴赏夜开始了。

TBC


End file.
